As portable communications devices such as smartphones continue to evolve, they are trending toward decreased thickness but increased media capabilities. For example, despite the trend toward thinner devices, high-capability cameras for wide angle imaging and augmented reality/virtual reality are being incorporated into devices. However, the required optical paths for such cameras are driving camera designs that protrude beyond the housing of the mobile device itself, and in the context of a 360° camera, the curved lens may overhang both sides of the device housing. This puts the lens and associated camera hardware at risk of damage during impact, when the weight of the phone may overload the extending structure.
Before proceeding to the remainder of this disclosure, it should be appreciated that the disclosure may address some of the shortcomings listed or implicit in this Background section. However, any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims.
Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to be, to accurately catalog, or to comprehensively summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification or implication herein of one or more desirable courses of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.